The technology disclosed relates to establishing limits on object types initially returned in response a key word search in an enterprise search system that includes multiple object types. In particular, it establishes object type scope limits for either new or experienced users and applies the scope limits to searches that do not specify the object types to return.
Enterprise search systems often return results in response to key word queries that include multiple object types in the results. Current systems search all available object types to produce multiple results that match the key word query, unless the user specifies object types to search. This degrades search performance, returns irrelevant results and requires extra resources. Furthermore, search systems may return multiple object types in an order that has an arbitrary relationship to user interest, such as alphabetical by object type name.
An opportunity arises to improve search result presentation according to user preferences and user interest. An opportunity also arises to reduce the cost of searching object types of interest. More relevant results may be presented before less relevant results at less cost.